There exists in the public at large, and in children especially, a large appetite for items which have both a mundane purpose and a more diversionary use. It is this need which the device addresses.
There are many types of pen and other such writing instruments which contain an entertaining element, often taking an unusual shape. There is, for instance, a pen whose shaft includes a hollow transparent portion, and terminates with a hollow transparent sphere containing numbered beads, so that a set number of beads may enter the shaft enabling random numbers to be picked for a lottery. Pens are also be formed to imitate fruit and vegetables such as carrots and bananas.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel and entertaining writing instrument.